Flavia
Flavia (フラヴィア Furavia) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Atsuko Tanaka.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara17.html In the English version she is voiced by Tara Platt. Profile Like her friend and rival, Basilio, Flavia is one of the Khans of Ferox; the East-Khan. She is a brave, heroic, strong-minded woman; like a reliable big sister. She is a hero of women who yields to no man, but treats her opponents equally no matter who they are. She has a side of her that pays attention to her surroundings and has an attention to detail. She is the potential mother of Morgan. She likes doing push ups the most in the army. Her birthday is October 28th. For years Flavia was bested by Basilio in the Feroxi Tournament. However with Plegia and the Risen threatening Ylisse, Chrom came to Flavia for aid. Unfortunately, since she was not the Head-Khan at the time, she could not provide the forces and help they needed. However, amazed by their skills after besting her boarder guard Raimi, Flavia asks for Chrom to be her champion at Arena Ferox so she can become the Head-Khan. Chrom defeats Basilio's new champion, Marth, making Flavia the new Head-Khan. With the new seat in power, she provides Chrom with the necessary troops and provisions to fight off Plegia and the Risen. Flavia aids Chrom throughout the war between Plegia and Ylisse. After the defeat of Gangrel, Flavia returns to Ferox to repair her country in the aftermath of the war. Conquest of Valm Two years after the defeat of Gangrel, the continent of Ylisse is threatened by the continent of Valm lead by Walhart the Conqueror. Basilio and Flavia round up troops from Ferox to join the Ylissean army to quell the impending invasion. After capturing Steiger Foretress, word arrives that the armies sent to attack the Valm nation to the north and the Sonshin country to the south were crushed. The Avatar suggests sending a small group to the north to stall Walhart, which Basilio volunteers to lead. Lucina warns Basilio that he will die if he goes since in the same attempt in her time, Basilio dies. Basilio still decides to go, but Flavia joins him to increase his odds of survival. However upon entering Valmese soil a single figure begins to mow down the force, Walhart. Walhart and Basilio engage in battle, leaving Basilio gravely wounded. Flavia joins in and protects Basilio enough for him to land one great blow on the Conqueror. However the Conqueror stands and deals the final blow to Basilio. Flavia tries to help Basilio recover, but knowing the extent of his wound, he gives Flavia the red Jewel, Gules to deliver to Chrom and tells her to leave him before she is killed. Flavia quickly rushes back to Chrom's army and deliver's the news of the West-Khan and gives Chrom Gules to place in the Fire Emblem. Fate of the World After Validar takes the Fire Emblem to The Dragon's Table, Chrom and the Avatar arrive to stop him. However, like in the alternate future, the Avatar is "possessed" by Grima and "kills" Chrom. However this turns out to be a clever ruse by Chrom, The Avatar, and most importantly Flavia and Basilio who survived his battle with Walhart. With the the two Khans on the battlefield, they take down Validar for good. However with the resurrection of Grima, Flavia continues on with Chrom and works with him to take down the Fell Dragon. After the war, Flavia returned to Ferox and restored her country back into its original glory. Whenever time for another Feroxi Tournament was around, she would always ask Chrom for assistance as her champion. Supports During her support conversations with the Avatar, she attempts to persuade the Avatar into working as a Feroxi tactician after the war ends. She gives up in the end, believing that the Avatar will not agree because he/she is only a great tactician when working for Chrom. However, if the Avatar is male, an S-rank conversation can occur, where the Avatar will agree to her proposal, believing that he must be more open to different strategies. If the Avatar is female she also wants to adopt her as her sister, but the Avatar mistakes this as a marriage proposal. In her support conversations with Basilio, the two Khans will converse a little bit about their personal lives, as well as helping each other to turn Ferox into a better place. In one of her support conversations with Basilio, Basilio offers mead in order to have a chat with her and they end up talking about who they take a liking to in Chrom's army. Flavia tells hims that she supposes Chrom is "quite handsome" while Basilio apparently thinks Lucina "isn't half bad". In Game Base Stats Normal Mode | Hero |10 |48 |25 |5 |28 |26 |21 |23 |11 |6 | Sol Armsthrift Patience | Sword - A Axe - B | Silver Sword Short Axe |} Hard Mode | Hero |10 |53 |28 |6 |32 |30 |24 |25 |13 |6 | Sol Armsthrift Patience | Sword - A Axe - B | Silver Sword Short Axe |} Lunatic Mode | Hero |10 |58 |31 |7 |35 |35 |27 |27 |14 |6 | Sol Armsthrift Patience | Sword - A Axe - B | Silver Sword Short Axe |} Growth Rates |95% |55% |20% |70% |65% |55% |40% |30% |} Support *Basilio *The Avatar (Can marry a Male Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Flavia is her mother) Class Sets *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class In Normal Mode, Flavia essentially plays the stereotypical role of a promoted unit: she joins promoted, but has base stats that are lower than units that have grown since their non-promoted class. The low difficulty of Normal Mode makes her usable, but not anything that instantly stands out. In Hard Mode, this is a bit less so, as her starting stats are a bit higher, and can be a more of a formidable unit with her well-balanced stats. However, in Lunatic Mode, her bonuses are stockpiled even further, to the point where she becomes close to capping her speed once reaching level 20. Her advantages as a unit become more noticeable, and she and her partner Basilio become more noticeably usable if a filler character is desperately needed. Flavia's bases make her much closer to par than she would be in lower difficulties. She may have a slight issue with magic users, but she can still be a very formidable unit. Flavia has already been developed as a Hero, but the skills offered by the Bow Knight class, Rally Skill and Bowbreaker, are okay options for skills if they are needed. Her maximum stats are also lower as a Bow Knight in exchange for additional movement. Virion or Noire are stronger choices for Bow Knight since they can grab Bowfaire from the Sniper class, but Flavia can still spend some time in the class for growth. Reclassing Flavia's alternate classes offer some interesting choices in skills, but as a permanent class, her Hero class is the most balanced fit. Flavia can accquire Luna from the Great Knight class, and Pavise from the General class, which can be useful due to Flavia's high skill as Hero. However, Flavia does not particularly like the Great Knight class, as her skill drops by a huge margin; it does a bit for the General class as well, but not as much as the Great Knight class does. The Thief line offers some interesting skills as well. Movement +1 is always a good skill to have, and Flavia can make use of it as well as any other unit. The Assassin class offers the ever-so-useful ability in Pass, as well as Lethality if the chance to instantly kill an opponent is desired. However, the huge drops in defense caps can be discouraging for Flavia to permanently stay in that class. The same applies to Trickster; Flavia prefers the balanced caps of the Hero class, but Acrobat is definitely a useful skill for her to acquire. Overall, Flavia is best suited to stay in her Hero class, but some additional skills are definitely useful for her to look at. Quotes Event Tiles *"Someone misplaced this, eh? I'll ask Chrom about it later." (item) *"Some thugs picked their last fight with me. What kind of strumpet did they take me for?" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Even a khan needs to stay on top of her game." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"What's with the happy face? Did you just come back from a good massage?" (happy) *"One thing's for certain--we all need a dream. So what's yours?" (dreams) *"I must say, I like the way you move. Why don't we team up in the coming battle?" (team up) *"When you're not killing Risen, how do you kill time?" (free time) Replying - Normal *"What the hell are you talking about? Can't I be happy to see a friend?" (happy) *"I'd like to keep winning the tournament and keep that oaf Basilio off my throne!" (dreams) *"It's a deal! I'm no lone wolf when I don't have to be." (team up) Asking - Child *"Morgan, don't be afraid to ask if you need anything. All right?" (gift) Replying - Child *"You like a good battle, like your mother! All right, do your worst." (train) *"Well, back in Regna Ferox, I spent most of my time training myself and my men. Only the strongest earn the title of Khan. But I wanted it, fought for it, and here I am. Strategy matters, but never undervalue hard work. You have to start on your goals early." (story) *"I could use some strong warriors for the next tournament. Are you volunteering?" (gift) Level Up *"Who wants to get destroyed first?" (6+ stats up) *"I know I've made bigger strides than this!" (4-5 stats up) *"Like I say: rap on some foes, reap the rewards." (2-3 stats up) *"Hmph. This isn't like me at all." (0-1 stats up) *"I'd say I've pushed myself as far as I can." (0-1 stats most stats capped) Armory *"Loosening those purse strings for me? Very kind." (buying) *"You dare sell the khan's royal treasure? Ha ha." (selling) *"A little fire can temper a man as well as a sword." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Whew I feel as though the gods' very breath is in me. I can do anything!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Hey, Avatar! All done with your morning rounds?" (morning) *"Hey, Avatar! Here to take a break with the rest of us?" (midday) *"Hey, Avatar! Nice of you to check in on us so late." (evening) *"Hey, Avatar. Here to read a book? Don't stay up too late." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar! We'll have to celebrate!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Oh! Avatar, you’re back! You look like you’re still waking up." (morning) *"Oh, Avatar, you’re back! Where are you headed today?" (midday) *"Oh, Avatar, you’re back! The days fly right on by, don’t they?" (evening) *"Oh! Avatar, you’re back! Get a good night’s sleep." (night) Roster The East-Khan and current ruler of Regna Ferox. She has swagger about her and dislikes formalities, but nonetheless looks after her own. Basilio is her rival and best friend. The first to push for push-ups. Born on October 28th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Class Change *"Ha ha! I feel younger already!" Battle Dual Support *"You're still in this!" *"Now we're talking!" *"Go ahead!" *"Exciting!" *"I'll stay close." *"Right..." *"Finish it!" *"Leave it to me!" *"They're all yours!" *"An easy win!" Dual Strike *"I'm here." *"You look confused!" *"Here I come!" *"Allow me!" *"We're not done yet!" Dual Guard *"Careful!" *"I think not!" Critical *"Bye now." *"Step aside!" *"I could crush you!" *"Let's make a scene!" Enemy Defeated *"Ha!" *"That was quick." *"*''laughs''*" *"Heh, predictable." *"Who else!?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Outstanding." *"Thank you." *"Very nice." Defeated By Enemy *"You... win." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Flavia - Khan Lioness : After Grima was vanquished, Flavia returned home and did a marvelous job of whipping Regna Ferox back into shape. They say that each time a tournament drew close, she would ask Chrom to lend his sword. ; Flavia and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Flavia, above all else. Etymology Flavia's name is an Italian variation of the Latin surname "Flavius". Both names mean "blond," or "with blond hair," likely referencing her hair color. The Flavian Dynasty was a Roman Imperial Dynasty which ruled the Roman Empire between the years 69 and 96 AD and is known for several significant military accomplishments. Trivia *Flavia shares her English voice actress, Tara Platt, with Miriel. *In her official artwork she is seen wielding a Steel Sword. Gallery File:Flavia.jpg|Flavia's portrait in Awakening. File:flavia confession.jpg|Flavia confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Flaviaconfession.jpg|Flavia's full confession. File:Concept art of valhalt lissa basilio flavia.jpg|Concept art of Walhart, Lissa, Basilio and Flavia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters